The technical and clinical Core A will provide major clinical and technical support to Project I (Clinical) and Project 3 (Technical). Minor thermometry and quality assurance support will be given to Project 2 (Biology). The specific areas of support will be; . Support of treatment devices. . Treatment planning and clinical support. . Development of tools for the clinic. . Phantom testing, and QA of equipment, software and thermometry. . Coordinate validation of models and thermometry using pigs. Core A has two subcontracts; one with Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and one with Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH). The MIT subcontract (Dr. Bowman) supports the modification of the 14-sensor temperature profilometer to a multi-sensor temperature and perfusion measurement probe. The MIT component also support the clinical use (Project 1) of these probes and the animal validation studies necessary for Project 3. The BWH subcontract (Dr. Hynynen) is responsible for the maintenance and quality control of the transrectal multi-transducer applicator, which will be used for prostate treatments. This core component also provides clinical oversight and clinical participation of the prostate treatment procedure.